A New Journey! THe Story of Kale
by KaleAvery
Summary: I was just an ordinary boy from Johto, New Bark Town to be exact. I got my first Pokemon when I was 10 just like anyone else but the demand of being in the biggest ranch in town, I had to end my journey after a month I had to return home and help my town.


Prologue

The air was so clean and fresh. In the industrious and post-modern area of Unova, this area was clean and unscathed by the modernization. Even the Pokemon League building kept its original form and was made of stone just like the stadium around. The only thing that was 'new' was the dirt fields for the preliminary rounds. I had made it though past the preliminaries. I was now going to compete in my fourth Pokemon League. I stood up looking down at my red and black shoes that were so clean. It reminded me when I really began my journey nine years ago. My old pair were so dirty. My jeans were clean and had a fresh scent of new material. It was like a new beginning for me. What seemed like an end only meant a new beginning. I had replaced my black sleeveless shirt with a white t-shirt. I grew out of that brown coat but replaced it with a new brown duster that I bought from some old man near the Resort Desert during my quest for the Unova Gym Badges.

My hair was cleaner and shorter then it was when I first left on my journey. Still the same old light brown though. I had also a little bit of a beard on my chin as well now. My eyes might have lost some of it's childish look but the green pupils still ran vivid and deep. I put my hand in my coat pocket and felt the six Pokeballs that were almost shaking with eagerness and excitement. This was going to be my first battle in the finals. I was in the top 16 of the Unova League. Me and my friends had not fought as hard and as determined as we before. We stride to make ourselves the best we could be and now, it is the time to show the world what we have now.

I began walking out of the locker room, I shut the locker that had my large backpack and locked with the padlock the league gave me and put the key in my front pocket of my jeans. The sound of the spectators in the grandstands cheering was loud but as I began to tap into my mind to clear it of any doubt or unnecessary thoughts in my mind. I only needed to think of the hard work we've endured and winning this tournament.

The only sound I heard after I completely cleared my mind were my own footsteps. I couldn't help but break this focus once my eyes were blinded by the heavy stadium lights surrounding the grandstands. I looked into the field where it was painted with white lines literally divided the field in half with a painted Pokeball in the center. In the distance I saw my silhouette challenger in his corner waiting. The bright lights covered his image I could only really see his black outline.

I stood in my corner with my hands in my pocket and began hearing the loud voice of the commentator and the champion Alder. The commentator began yelling in a very excited matter, "Well folks here we are in round one of the finals! In the Red corner we have James from Nimbasa City who won many hearts of you all with his combination of Pokemon. What might he have in store for us now? And in the green corner! We have the famous foreigner from New Bark Town in Johto, Kale!" Let's see what they have coming out for us now?" Alder then said in a calm voice, "Would the challengers please look at the screen?" I looked up at the screen and saw in the middle of the screen was a circle object cut up eight times in order going: green, red, green, red, green, red, green, and finally red. The dial in the middle began spinning and beeped once it crossed over a color. I simply waited for it to decide my fate. A common statistic of the spinner was that more then sixty percent of the time, if you choose your Pokemon first, you lose. There were always exceptions as well but I don't know if he or I were one of them.

I finally heard the loud beep and I looked swiftly to the screen, it selected red. I then watched the silhouette of the man reach behind his back and pulled out the Pokeball just like any other man would do. I then heard him yell loudly, "Come on out Scrafty!" He tossed the Pokeball over him and out came the Scrafty who neglected to pull up his excess skin like his pre-evolution would. It just hopped around and threw some kicks trying to show off it's power and speed. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my choice of Pokemon to fight with. I didn't say a word, I just held the ball out tossed it in the air, a sign that this battle has begun.

Chapter 1:  
>A New Dawn<p>

The alarm went off just like any other morning. Only this one was a bit different, my friends who started just like me were returning home for some rest after their long eighteen month journey. We started later in the Silver Conference Season. We started in the fall, almost six months after the Silver Conference that started every spring. But my journey was cut short seventeen months ago when I got a call from my parents. Our ranch, which was the biggest and most important ranch in New Bark Town, was broken into and all of our Pokemon and livestock was destroyed or ran away. I had to help out my family, it was as much as my responsibility as anyone else. I had only received one gym badge and caught only one other Pokemon other then my starter Cynder. I caught my friend Leech. Cynder is my trustworthy Cyndaquil and Leech is my exceptional Zubat. Beating Falkner was no joke but the two were brave and strong enough to defeat him earning me the Zephyr Badge. I returned home though and helped my family out as they have asked.

I got out of bed to find Cynder with a large snot bubble coming from her nose. I said, "Cynder, it is time to get up and work." My little Cyndaquil acted like it was a pampered little princess but in reality, me and her worked hard. Since the day Professor Elm gave me my little Cyndaquil, I have only been working hard with her. We haven't had any real battle training since we had returned home but she has been training with the corral Pokemon and a few wild Pokemon who find their way in the ranch. Cynder sat up and began rubbing her eyes and gave a loud yawn as she woke up. I squatted down and patted her on the head.

The truth is, I hate that I never gave her a real chance when we started our journey. She deserves to be a strong Pokemon with a trainer who is out there challenging the world. She followed me as I walked to my dresser next to the TV that I almost never used. I grabbed the outfit I normally wore when I worked in the field for the day. I grabbed what were to be my trainer shoes, a pair of black shoes with red trim that went up to my ankle; I grabbed my blue jeans that were not worn out at all yet, and my sleeveless black shirt. I slipped them on and put on my belt around my jeans. After the belt I put my two Pokeballs in my pocket and attached my Pokegear to my belt for my parents to easily speak to them across the ranch, and my belt pouch that had my barely used Pokedex and spare Pokeballs.

I said to Cynder, "Let's get downstairs and eat. I'm sure you and Leech are hungry." Cynder responded with a nice little cry and a quick burst of flame off her back. She was ready for today, not like how I was.

I looked at my Pokegear and noticed I had a missed call. It was from a friend of mine, Zayne. He was a year older and didn't receive the same starter Pokemon like everyone else did. He was the forth out of four that had their birthday on the same day, he also enjoyed sleeping in. He received a different and much rarer Pokemon on that day, his Togepi. I hardly got a call from him though since he did most of Professor Elm's field work. Zayne didn't want to do the gym challenge nor the contests. He just wanted to be around Pokemon and work with Pokemon, being one of the Professor's assistant was the perfect opportunity to. He actually just caught his second Pokemon finally. He caught a wild Snorlax that was terrorizing the outskirts of town and with a nice targeted Headbutt from Togepi, the giant Pokemon fainted and he caught it.

I was walking downstairs of our big house and Cynder hopped onto the railing and onto my shoulder. She was warm and her fur was so soft, I brushed her every night before we went to bed. If she's not gonna battle, she's gonna get pampered. Deep down I knew she wants to battle though. It just saddens me that I have to follow my parents rules and work with them instead of give my Pokemon the life that they should.

I walked downstairs to the dining room where my parents and siblings were. My mother was wearing a a green dress with a white flower printed apron in the front. She had brown hair like mine only a little lighter and blue eyes. She had a plate full of pancakes and eggs for us to enjoy for breakfast. Then at the far end of the table was my father. He had wild dark brown hair and the exact same green eyes as I have. He was wearing a blue windbreaker, beige slacks and had his arms folded like he was expecting something. From what my mother has told me, he was an exceptional trainer and being Pokemon trainers is how they met when they were younger. To his right was my younger brother Kit, who just turned nine a week ago. He looked like a younger version of me except he hardly bathed and was missing one of his front teeth due to the adult one growing in. He was wearing a white t-shirt and moss green shorts. Then finally was my sister Katherine. She was only six and was wearing a girly pink dress. She was in her booster seat drinking milk.

I sat down next to Kit and Cynder hopped in my lap. My father opened his eyes and said, "Mornin' Kale." I replied with a sigh, "Morning Dad."

My mother sat next to Katherine and put the plate down in the middle of the table and had a big and bright smile for me. Everyone got a plate except for Cynder. My father looked at me and asked, "Kale what did I tell you about having you're Pokemon at the table?" I replied, "Come on Dad, it's bad enough she doesn't get to battle and work hard like the other ones. Let her at least feel like she's part of the family." My father replied, "Absolutely not Kale. You live under my roof and you must obey my rules." I stood up and grabbed Cynder and said, "It's fine, I'm not hungry anyways." I grabbed a Pancake though for Leech and Cynder to eat outside. I walked towards the kitchen that led to the backyard, to the ranch that condemned me to this way of life.

I sat on the porch and put Cynder down and reached for the other Pokeball that was on my belt. I pressed the button in the middle that made it larger and pressed it once more opening it up. A white light bursted out and out came Leech. The ball closed and I pressed the button again making it smaller and putting it back on my belt. I sat down and Leech suspended from the railing of the porch and Cynder sat next to me. I split the pancake in half and handed each half to them. Leech almost ate the whole thing in one bite and Cynder was enjoying every bite. I looked off into the ranch. The Mareep were herding and the Milktank were rolling down the one big hill and stopping before the Donphan that sat right next to the pond. The Rapidash were doing laps around the corral and the one Onix that dad had guard the whole Ranch sat right at the top of the hill.

Leech fluttered to my arm when I held it out and I asked her, "Leech do you think you can do me a favor?" She gave a little cry and I asked her, "Do you think you can fly this letter to Professor Elm's office?" She gave a cry that acknowledged my request and I tied a small little parchment to her leg. She fluttered off towards the eastern part of town where Professor Elm's lab was. I picked up my Pokegear and called back Zayne.

The Pokegear rang about two times and finally the childhood friend picked up the call. I heard a voice on the Pokegear asked, "Whatsup Kale?" I replied, "Hey Zayne, I just sent Leech over to the lab with a request letter. Do you think you can respond to it?" He replied, "Yeah I can, oh wait she's here now." There was dead silence for a moment and then he replied, "Yeah I can do that." I replied, "Alright cool. Hey did you call me this morning?" He replied, "Yeah I did. Jade and Ray came back last night. Professor Elm wanted us to come over around two in the afternoon and have a lunch and update our Pokedexes." I replied, "I will be there."

My father came outside and sat next to me. Cynder, who just finished her pancake, hid beside me and looked at him. If there was one thing Cynder feared, it was my father. She hated how he treated me and was scared of his intimidating status in the house. He sat next to me and said, "I'm sorry Kale. I didn't mean to be so forward with you. These rules are made because of what happened that has delayed your journey." I replied, "Thanks Dad, I know you need my help since Kit and Katherine are too little." He replied, "We still don't know who broke in and released the Pokemon still either. We are not nearly up to our previous standards when you left home. All I know is that the sooner we get back to where we were, the sooner we can not rely on other outside farms and you can return on your Pokemon journey."

My Father had never been so honest with me. He gave me every detail that needed to be told and was not so blunt or forward. I informed him, "Jade and Ray came home last night." He replied, "Oh really?" I continued with, "The Professor wants me to come to a lunch thing with them." He replied, "I'll tell you what, why don't you feed the Pokemon and I'll give you the rest of the day off. Besides, Kit has been helping too you know." I gave him a little smirk and Cynder popped out of behind me and gave a cry again. My father sat back up and went back inside. I looked in the distance and saw that Leech was arriving with a new letter.

I sent Leech back in her Pokeball after I fed the Pokemon. Cynder hopped on my shoulder and I asked, "You ready to see everyone else?" She hopped on my head and pointed east, in the direction of the lab. I looked at my Pokegear and saw it was fifteen minutes to two. I put my hands in my pocket and started walking towards the lab.

I noticed the lab had it's doors open and the lights were off which alarmed Cynder and I. Cynder jumped down and ran in blindly. I yelled, "Wait Cynder! Come back!" I ran in after her and was now also blind. I reached what I thought was the middle of the lab when the lights turned back on. I was blinded for a moment when I heard the familiar voice that said, "Hello Kale." I squinted and focused and saw the beautiful young woman, Jade. She had long blonde hair, brown eyes, and a perfect complexion. She was wearing blue shorts and an orange tank top. She was the person who started with Chikorita when I received Cynder. She smiled at me and I replied, "Hey Jade." I smiled back and Cynder ran up to her and gave her a hug. I then saw in the corner of my eye the third person to receive a starter Pokemon that day, Ray. He had a book in hand and was very studious it seemed. He had on a blue polo shirt and black jeans. He then looked at me with his black eyes that matched his black hair perfectly and said, "Well hello there." I replied back, "Hey Ray. How is it going?" He replied, "Good to be home after on a year and a half long journey." I envied Ray. He was my good friend but also a strong and powerful trainer, just like his father.

Ray's father was actually the protector of this town. He was almost like the Sheriff since there was not really any organized crime fighting at this time. Ray closed the book and asked, "Has that little Cyndaquil gotten any stronger, straggler?" He called me that to mock me. I replied, "Of course Cynder and I have gotten stronger." Cynder hopped out of Jades arm's and got into a battle stance. I informed Ray, "We accept any challenge!" He replied, "Well maybe we should battle, but I must warn you," Ray pulled out a small thin case out of his pocket and opened it up, "I just received the Rising Badge a few days ago." He had a little smirk when he said that too. Professor Elm walked in and asked, "So Ray, are you going to compete in the Silver Conference then?" Ray and Jade looked back at the Professor who had Zayne right behind him. The Professor was a tall, thin man who had short brown hair with a hair lick that stood up in the front, glasses with his brown eyes, and a green dress shirt that went well with his khaki slacks underneath his white lab coat. Zayne looked more like a Trainer though. He had black hair and black eyes and also wore glasses. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a Pokeball design on it and green shorts with sandals. He was also holding his Togepi in his arms. Ray replied, "Yes I was actually going to sign up tomorrow and start heading to Silver Town now to get comfortable and being my training."

The Professor had us go in his backyard where he had a large picnic table waiting for us. The Professor replied, "Food should be ready in a half hour but feel free to roam around if you'd like." Jade asked, "What about you and Ray's Pokemon Battle?" I looked at him and said, "Oh yeah, that's right. You up for it Ray?" Ray looked at me and asked, "You're joking right?" I shook my head and Cynder was in her battle stance again, only this time she had her flames erupted off her back. Ray sighed and said, "Alright then Kale, what are you're terms?" I replied, "Well I only have two Pokemon." Ray looked at me and asked, "You haven't caught anymore then that?" I shook my head and said, "But they're really strong Ray." He replied, "Alright, two on two then, challenger gets the first move?" I nodded in return and Zayne and Jade sat down on the bench.

I stood in a battle ready stance and Cynder stood next to me with her hands on her side. Ray was about twenty yards away from me and had his hands in his pockets. He yelled, "Alright Kale, you choose first." I reached for my pocket and grabbed a Pokeball. I let out Leech who was fluttering around. Ray said, "Wow, I wouldn't expect you to have a Zubat." I replied, "Leech is a strong Zubat and she got me out of Union Cave." He reached into his pocket and let out a Pokeball. He tossed it in the air and let it out and yelled, "Go, Magneton!" The Magneton floated about and was twirling it's magnets. Ray then let out his hand showing me it is my move first. I yelled, "Leech, use Supersonic!" Leech let out an eery and annoying sound out of her mouth that would hopefully make the Magneton confused. But sadly I was wrong. The Magneton just floated and waited for Ray's command. Ray then yelled, "Shockwave Magneton!" Magneton let out a discharge of energy that was yellow with purple trim. It came at Leech and I yelled, "Dodge it!" As quickly as Leech tried dodging she was not quick enough, or so I thought. Ray informed me, "Shockwave is a low power move that doesn't miss it's target." Leech was beginning to have a struggle fluttering.

I yelled, "Leech life!" Leech glided towards Magneton and sunk her teeth into the metal skin. Might have been a bit a painful but it's only going to help her. She started draining Magneton's energy and started getting her health back. Ray was smart though. He knew how to get out of that. He yelled, "Spark!" Magneton's body began sparking and little sounds of explosions began. In only a few seconds Leech was on the ground and defeated.

I pulled out Leech's Pokeball and pointed it at her, making her go in the ball. I said, "Get a good rest Leech and thank you." Magneton began doing it's cry and seemed like it was mocking me. Ray replied, "You'll have to try better then than if you want to beat us now Kale." I looked down to my feet at Cynder and nodded. She nodded back and ran on all fours onto the battlefield. I yelled, "Cynder Ember now!" Her back erupted into flames and she spat out little fireballs at Magneton. Magneton tried dodging but couldn't move. Ray then saw Magneton taking damage and yelled, "Mirror Shot Magneton!" Magneton shot a blast of energy at Cynder and I yelled, "Smokescreen!" Cynder exhaled a thick black smoke out of her mouth that covered her and made her hidden. The Mirror Shot missed but the smoke away. But Cynder was already underneath Magneton. I yelled, "One more time!" She shot the little embers up at Magneton from below and she had to dodge Magneton as it fell on the ground hard, leaving a dip in the grass.

Ray returned Magneton to it's Pokeball and said, "Alright then, now it's our turn." He tossed his Pokeball up in the air and out came a Croconaw. It blew out some water and gave a cry. I yelled, "I see Totodile has evolved!" He yelled, "Water Gun!" Crocanaw shot out a powerful blast of water at Cynder but Cynder knew what to do. She shot out another Smokescreen and was successful in dodging it. Ray yelled, "Cyndaquil is definitely more skillful then your Zubat. But I'm not going to go easy anymore! Hydro Pump!" Crocanaw shot out a blast of water that was so strong. Cynder was luckily able to dodge it with her small size. I felt the ground shake a little when it hit the grass. Cynder was getting a bit tired though of the quick dodging.

Ray folded his arms and said, "I think she can dodge one more time before she gets tired out and just takes it. But I'm going with a different approach now. Fury Swipes!" Croconaw ran at Cydner with his arms following behind. Croconaw then slashed at Cynder once, then another, then another, then finally he hit. Cynder wasn't strong enough to take that hit. Cynder fell over and was defeated. Croconaw dashed back at Ray and shot up the air as a victorious taunt. He said, "Alright Croconaw, good job." I ran over to Cynder and picked her up and asked, "Are you alright?" She gave a cry and a smile showing she was fine. Ray walked over and said, "She has great potential Kale." He held out his hand. I shook his hand and said, "Thanks, that was a good battle."

After we ate, the Professor had a camera out. He then said, "Why don't we all take a picture for this memory. Some of us are going to be doing different things in our lives after today. We should take this picture now and in the future look at it and see how much we have grown up in the years." I sat there groveling a little after my defeat. Jade put her hand on my back and said, "Relax Kale, Ray is at whole other level then us. I have yet to receive my Rising badge, nor my Glacier Badge." I said, "I have only gotten my Zephyr Badge. I want to train my Pokemon and compete in this Silver Conference with you but there's only six months until then. There's no way I can travel all across Johto and get my badges in time. But look at me, acting like I can go off on a journey with my parent's being how they are right now." Jade replied, "You will start your journey when you are completely prepared and ready. I know it Kale. Now let's take this group picture."

We all stood together and all did a pose that would reflect who we were today. Ray stood there with his arms folded and looked at the camera with a leveled smile. Jade was all girly with her hands in the air and one leg up. I stood there with my hands in my pocket and had a fake smile while Zayne had one thumb up and pointed at the camera. We were so different but Pokemon brought us Professor gave us our updated Pokedexes. He informed us that it had a new tracking feature so if it was ever lost it could be found and had some new evolutions and baby Pokemon.

I was walking home with Jade and Ray. Ray had the closest home in the middle to town and Jade's house was next door to mine. It literally took ten minutes to walk across town. At the western end was the Professor's Lab that lead to Route 29, to the Northern End was a mountain that beyond it was unknown to us. To the southern end was a forest that linked up to Cherrygrove City. And then to the eastern end was my house that led to a route I was unfamiliar with that led to Kanto.

Ray's family were the protectors of New Bark Town and his father is even one of the world famous G-Men, and personally knows Lance. We approached Ray's house and he with his backpack on one shoulder waved and said, "I'll be leaving early tomorrow to Cherrygrove to register for the Silver Conference and then head up to Mt. Silver first to get some training and maybe some new Pokemon." We waved back and he walked up to his father's Arcanine that was laying down on the front lawn. The Arcanine didn't even budge when Ray opened up the fence, it knew his scent.

Jade and I continued with me holding her smaller backpack. She had her hands behind her back and said, "I believe you can Kale." I looked at her and asked, "What do you mean?" She replied, "I know you can go and get all the badges and compete in the Silver Conference this year." I looked at her and blushed a little. I had a big crush on her and she was saying she believed in me. I replied, "My parents would never allow me to yet. The ranch isn't ready." She sighed and asked, "You don't want to be left behind do you?" I stopped and asked, "What do you mean?" She replied, "Well after the Silver Conference who knows where Ray and I will end up in the world. We can be across the world and you'd still be here if you never left. Zayne will only help out the Professor as long as he doesn't need real fieldwork done, and I heard there some new evolutions to certain Johto species as well. So Zayne will eventually go out on his own journey as well. But you'll still be here." Cynder gave a little cry when she was on my head. I replied, "I will go Jade, just when the ranch is complete."

We were in front of her house which was next to mine. She gave me a hug and said, "Well just in case I don't see you again, I will miss you Kale." I blushed as she kissed my forehead and walked into her house and I noticed the sun was setting. I walked towards my house where my mothers Scizor was trimming the hedges. Scizor walked up and greeted Cynder and I. I patted her on the back and walked inside the house.

My father sat in the living room and asked, "How are you're friends?" I replied with teary eyes, "They're all grown up." He replied, "Well you have grown up as well, just in your own way." I yelled at him, "I won't until I go on my own journey!" My Dad didn't respond. I knew he was angry with my outburst and I ran upstairs and Cynder followed. I slammed my door shut and sat at my desk. I looked at the picture of me, Jade, and Ray a year and a half ago. We were all holding our first Pokemon in our arms. I then grabbed Zayne's letter out of my pocket and finally looked at it. I began reading it:

_Kale,  
>Whenever you want to do that plan give me the time and place and I'll make it happen.<br>Zayne._

I grabbed some parchment and began writing. It read:

_Zayne,  
>Tomorrow Morning, 4 AM<br>Kale._

I sent out Leech and tied it to her leg again. She flew it out to the Professor's Lab. I just hoped the Professor doesn't read it. As much as he loves seeing Trainers go out on their journey, he hates reckless kids as well.

I woke up the as my quieter alarm went off, 3:45 AM. I grabbed my clothes that I enjoyed wearing that were neatly folded by my mother last night when she washed them. I slid on my shirt and tucked it into my pants like always, and slid my shoes on after. I grabbed my pouch that had the spare Pokeballs in it and attached it to my belt. I then grabbed Cynder's and Leech's Pokeballs and put it on my belt. Finally I put on my coat from my closet. It was a brown coat with black trim at the wrists and was collared as well. I then looked at my assortment of hats. I used to love caps making me feel like I was a trainer. I looked at them all and couldn't decide and time was running out for my master plan. I decided to grab a bandana and a black baseball cap and put them in the black and red backpack that was sitting near my window with everything I needed. I pulled up the window and before I climbed out I looked at the desk where there were four neat things sitting there waiting for my parents to find in a few hours.

The first was my Pokedex, updated with a tracker I could not go with it for if I want this to work, I need to be secluded and away from my family and friends. Second was my Pokegear, also able to be tracked I didn't want to have to have them keep calling me. I wanted to go out like a real old school trainer. Third was my letter to my family, saying I'm leaving but I will return one day. Finally, was the picture. It was the start of my first journey that ended very shortly. This was my new journey, my new dawn and I was ready to face the day.

I grabbed Cynder and jumped out my window. Now I might be on the second story but I'm not crazy. I landed softly onto Zayne's Snorlax's stomach. Next to Snorlax was Zayne with some food and water. He pulled out his Pokeball and returned Snorlax. He informed me, "I can go with you as far as Cherrygrove, the Professor gave me the day off today. But after that you're on your own Kale." I nodded and said, "Thank you Zayne." I put my hand on his shoulder and Cynder hopped onto my shoulder. We began walking towards the western part of town and I noticed behind me the sun was rising.


End file.
